dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ribrianne/Gallery
Manga Team_Universe_2.jpg ribriane.PNG ribrianne.PNG Anime ''Dragon Ball Super'' BdC.png|Brianne debuts BriannePCr (5).jpg|Brianne de Chateau BriannePCr (6).jpg|Brianne Transformation Brianne about to transform.PNG|Brianne just before she begins her transformation BriannePCr (2).jpg|Brianne transforming into Ribrianne Brianne.JPG|Ribrianne BriannePCr (1).jpg|Ribrianne uses Pretty Cannon BriannePCr (3).jpg|Ribrianne uses Pretty Cannon Ribrianne_2.jpg brianne hair.png|Brianne in the World of Void The Kamikaze Fireballs.PNG|Brianne with Sanka and Su U2.jpg|Brianne with Team Universe 2 Kamikaze Fireballs caught off guard.PNG Narirams vs Brianne de Chateau, 2 Kamikaze Fireballs Members.png|Narirama about to hit Brianne, Sanka, and Su Kamikaze Fireballs attacked.PNG|Brianne, Sanka, and Su are knocked away by Narirama Reactions to Kale's transformation.PNG|Brianne remains stoic as Kale transforms Brianne cliff.PNG|Brianne standing on a higher part of the destroyed arena l0KUper.jpg Brianne watching.PNG|Brianne watching Goku and the Androids Brianne smiling.PNG Brianne yellling.PNG|Brianne calling her teammates U2Kamikaze102.png Vlcsnap-2017-08-08-20h02m01s661.png|Brianne proclaiming the love of song and victory DH5gK0jW0AAtI1F.jpg|Ribrianne shooting her "Light of Love" Ribrianne vs. Vegeta SSJ.png|Brianne (Ribrianne) vs. Super Saiyan Vegeta Vegeta Vs Ribrianne.png Android 17 faces Ribrianne.png|Ribrianne faces Android 17 Ribrianneop.jpg|Ribrianne attacks Android 17. Ribrianne protect.png|Ribrianne protects Rozie. Jmiz vs jilkol.jpg|Ribrianne's reaction to Jimeze eliminating Jilcol. brianne transform.png|Ribrianne transforming into Super RIbrianne. Super Ribrianne.png|Super Ribrianne ribriannedd.png|RIbrianne's new attack "Heart Arrow of Love" 109 3.jpg|Super Ribrianne attacks Goku. Screenshot 2017-10-11-23-52-15.png Screenshot 2017-10-11-23-53-28.png eternal love.png|Super RIbrianne forming her "Eternal Love" attack. VariusFighters.jpg|Ribrianne reacting to Jiren's power Ribrianne leads Team U2 against Jiren.PNG|Ribrianne leads the remaining members of Team Universe 2 against Jiren Ribvegetaround2.png|Ribrianne fights with Vegeta again. Rozie13.png Rozie14.png Rozie15.png Brianne powered down.png Brianne vows not to lose.png Brianne charging a Ki Blast.png|Brianne charging a Ki Blast Brianne using a Ki Blast.png Brianne lip curl.png base brianne smile.png Brianne's Big Amour.jpg super-117_26.jpg Brianne transforming.png|Brianne transforming into her new form. GiantRibrianne.jpg|Brianne’s Giant Battle Avatar: Love, Love, Lovely Ribrianne Brianne_vs_18.jpg|Giant Super Ribrianne fighting Android 18 Ribrianne disintegrating.png|Love, Love, Lovely Ribrianne disintegrating Brianne defeated.png|Brianne is eliminated from the Tournament of Power Brianne Eliminated.jpg Brianne final thoughts.jpg IMG_20180212_085020.jpg DQIKdTgWkAEpHtQ.jpg U2SendLove.png Team U2’s last hope.png Team U2 being erased.png Team U2 accepts their fate.png Fdsafdsag.PNG|Team Universe 2 says goodbye before being erased. Video Games Dokkan Battle Song of Love and Victory Brianne De Chateau card.png|Song of Love and Victory Brianne De Chateau card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Finest Hour of Triumph Brianne De Chateau japanese card.png|Finest Hour of Triumph Brianne De Chateau Japanese card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Finest Hour of Triumph Ribranne japanese card.png|Finest Hour of Triumph Ribrianne japanese card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Advent of Beautiful Love Super Ribrianne card.png|Advent of Beautiful Love Super Ribrianne card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Charming Girl's Dance Super Ribrianne card.png|Charming Girl's Dance Super Ribrianne card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Love's Super Express Ribrianne card (Magical Girl Ribrianne).png|Love's Super Express Ribrianne card in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Infinite Love Ribranne (Giant Form) card (Magical Girl Ribranne).jpg|Infinite Love Ribrianne (Giant Form) card featuring Magical Girl Ribrianne and Brianne De Chateau in Dokkan Battle Dokkan Battle Infinite Love Ribranne (Giant Form) card (Lovely Love, Love Ribranne).jpg|Infinite Love Ribrianne (Giant Form) card after transforming into Lovely Love, Love Ribrianne in Dokkan Battle Ribrianne_screenshots_DBXenoverse_2-1.jpg|Super Ribrianne in Xenoverse 2 Ribrianne_screenshots_DBXenoverse_2-2.jpg Ribrianne_screenshots_DBXenoverse_2-3.jpg Ribrianne_screenshots_DBXenoverse_2-4.jpg Ribrianne_screenshots_DBXenoverse_2-5.jpg Ribrianne_screenshots_DBXenoverse_2-6.jpg Ribrianne_screenshots_DBXenoverse_2-7.jpg Ribrianne_screenshots_DBXenoverse_2-8.jpg Openings/Endings/Trailer Dragon_Ball_Super_Opening_2_Screenshot_-3.png|Ribrianne in Limit Breaker x Survivor Kamikaze Fireballs end credits.PNG|Ribianne in the 9th Ending Artwork U02 riburian.png|Brianne artwork Ribrianne_art.png|Ribrianne artwork Giant_Ribrianne_art.png|Giant Ribrianne art Category:Galleries